The Lessons of Love
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: His jaw goes slack, his pants grow tighter because it's Rachel Berry, in lingerie, in his classroom.  She is doing this thing where she sways her hips as she walks towards him completely obliterating anything that resembles logical thought. FINCHEL SMUT.


**AN: **Technically this is the sequel to "The Substitute" though it can be read as a standalone piece. (If you like this you'll like "The Substitute" even more I promise :)). This is for my lovely beta Sam and anyone else who wanted me to continue.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way condone teacher/student relationships. In this universe Rachel is 18 and therefore a legal adult.

He and Rachel are dating—actually dating—and have been for about three months when he gets the offer. Teaching fulltime at McKinley has never been part of his plan, but when the opportunity for a more permanent substitute situation comes up, he is more than happy to oblige. It's only until the end of the year, and then he's free to do whatever he wants, and right now that want for the future is centered on starting on his Masters so he can go teach in New York while Rachel goes to school. It's been kind of strange dating her. Not too many people know about them because even though their relationship is legal it's not very accepted.

Her fathers' don't know. Which is the only reason she's allowed to stay after school three nights a week as his teacher's aide. Part of Finn feels bad about not telling her dads because he knows that if it were his daughter he would be furious, but the part of him that gets to see (and worship and love and a billion other euphemisms for 'fuck') her every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday appreciates their need for some secrecy.

Teaching History at William McKinley has its ups and downs. Like Rachel is in his third period class, but so are Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. And while he wants to just dismiss the rest of the class and talk to his beautiful, effervescent girlfriend, instead he is forced to try and deliver notes about the Civil War while two teenage girls flirt badly, and fight cattily over him. All while the only one he actually want sits quietly in the front corner smirking at him and teasingly raising the hem of her skirt so he can almost see her panties. Eating lollipops, winking at him, making really bad innuendos randomly. It kind of surprises him that he's been able to keep his shit together for this long because by the end of third period most days he has a pretty serious chubby from all of her casual flirting. Thank God she hasn't come to class post-slushy since that first time. He knows he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her like that again anytime soon.

She always stays after class too, mostly to tease him, sometimes to turn his chubby into a happy ending. Those are his favorite days—when she's feeling bold enough to lock the door and get on her knees in front of him during the middle of the school day.

Today isn't one of those days though because it's a half day. Easter break officially starts tomorrow so the entire day has been rushed to fit in all seven periods before the mass exodus at twelve meaning that it is basically a shit day because 20 minutes is not nearly enough time to teach anything. So instead he and Rachel trade flirty texts from across the room. Really flirty texts. Borderline X-rated texts. Texts that, if she were any younger, could land him the starring role in "To Catch a Predator." He can't stand up from his desk the entire period after she leaves because he's still half-hard.

And then at 11:45 on the dot she texts him again: _Hey babe, I'll be in your room as soon as the bell rings. I'm wearing a little surprise for you ;)._ And all he can think is _winky face, winky face, winky face _because holy hell Rachel Berry is wearing lingerie. Holy _fuck_ she's wearing it in school—for him—and now he can't breathe.

The study hall he has right now is mostly freshman and even some of these young girls are apparently not immune to his inadvertent charms because Molly Green comes up to him wearing one of those smiles with fifteen minutes left in class right after he's gotten Rachel's message. She's a nice enough girl, very tall, curly hair, bright green eyes, but as she opens her mouth and begins to ask about his plans for the break, he snaps a little because Rachel has him on edge, and she's not even here. Molly lowers her head and walks dejectedly back to her seat, and Finn feels bad except he really doesn't because it's about time that students who aren't Rachel stop flirting with him.

He spends the next fifteen minutes alternating between staring at her text and the clock. She has him way too excited, and he nearly yells at some of the freshmen, who dawdle around after the bell rings, but he manages to maintain his cool, and they are long gone by the time her knuckles rap lightly at his door.

This might be his favorite part of being with her—the pretenses before they close the doors and let loose.

:.:.:.:

She thinks that she might love him—she knows that she loves whatever they have going on—how excited she can make him with a few well-placed semi-colons and teasing words. Rachel has worn lingerie for him before but never like this, never in school, and never a one-piece. It's very pink, and very lacy with a ribbon that ties around her back and right under her bust—both the back and front are plunging, and though the model in the catalogue had been blonde and busty, Rachel doesn't fill it out too badly; in fact, she thinks she looks pretty fucking hot.

It's a little uncomfortable under her regular clothes, but she is willing to put up with it since it's a half-day, and she's certain that he will appreciate it enough to make things extra-special for her. She shows up at his dorm knocking with her own self-possessed grace and giggles a little when he jumps in his seat staring at her intently. He addresses her formally with a keen stare, "Ms. Berry, is there something I can help you with?"

They both know that it's nothing more than a pretense—a teasing game. But it's so damn fun to play along, "I could really use some help going over these notes… _Mr. Hudson_." She licks her lips, slowly pulling the door shut behind her and carefully moving the lock. Alone at last. She takes one last moment for a steadying breath before, "Happy Easter, Finn," and she winks as her fingers begin on the buttons of her shirt popping open to reveal what she's worn her skirt following soon after.

There is a good possibility that she's killed him as she watches him stare at her almost nude body. She sees his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulps before she walks over to his desk. He is completely speechless as he stares at her, and she giggles nervously. "Do you like?" She does a little twirl that ends with her directly in front of him. His hands find their way to her hips eyes drinking in every inch of exposed skin before he nods mutely.

Finn's voice is hoarse when he speaks pulling her down on his lap, "I like it a _lot,_ Rachel." His lips are warm and urgent on hers and she begins to lose herself in his kiss loving the feel of his calloused hands over her smooth skin as his fingertips trail down the swath of skin that is exposed from her throat down to just above where her panty line would've been.

She is turned so that her core straddles his knee grinding against him as they make-out with a frenzied urgency. There are times when they make love when they're alone in his apartment and it's beautiful and sweet and caring. And then there are times like this when they both know that they're going to fuck—and to be honest this is how their affair started—hard and fast in a mostly abandoned classroom.

He finally finds the bow in the back of her outfit untying the only part that has it strapped across her body, and she sighs as the satin ribbon loosens around her torso, and he pushes down the shoulders so that they fall away from her body the only part still clinging to her the bottoms of the one-piece.

Half-naked he stares at her some more, and she blushes because even after a few months she's still not quite used to the level of adoration he regards her with.

:.:.:.:

There's no way to quite describe what she does to him when she takes off her clothing to reveal that pink lacy _thing_. His jaw goes slack, his pants grow tighter because it's Rachel Berry, in lingerie, in his classroom. She is doing this thing where she sways her hips as she walks towards him completely obliterating anything that resembles logical thought. Her legs look fantastic completely exposed, and he gulps down a quick breath. When she asks if he likes it he almost laughs at her because, hell yes—he fucking loves it. He loves the way it makes her act more confident, the way she struts in it, but some things never change like her warm pliant lips on his own.

He thinks back to their first kiss. He kissed her then because she said it was okay, and he had wanted to. And he still wants to. He would be happy just to sit her and kiss her all day, but his hands begin to move against parts of her exposed skin, and she lets out these tiny little sounds in the back of her throat, and before he knows it, she is mostly naked grinding her core against his thigh as he stares at her in awe. His girl—she is his girl. Her wild eyes flashing with mirth and lust, her hair disheveled from his wanton hands, that little mole on the outside of her left breast, all his. He's pretty sure that he loves her.

That is the exact moment he realizes what he's probably known for a few weeks now. It is most definitely not the best timing. It is most probably not the best place or way to say it. But as feels her pull at his own shirt he says, "I think I love you," and she's wearing lingerie in his classroom, and he's nearly shirtless, and they are both in so so deep.

He buries his head in her neck trying to forget that he may have just ruined whatever unspoken agreement they have when her voice comes out sounding small and breathy from his kisses, "I think I love you too." And that's it because they think they love each other.

They are kissing and his hands are rubbing over her body cupping her small breasts that fit perfectly in his hands, kneading her soft flesh as he rolls her nipples teasingly between his fingers. He can feel her moans against his lips as he continues to kiss her neck one hand leaving her breasts to take off the lingerie completely. As if reading his mind, she stands so that it slides off leaving her completely naked and him in his khakis tie still firmly around his neck. She tuts a little grabbing his tie and pulling him closer so that their foreheads rest against each other—he's so not used to this Rachel, this self-possessed in-control Rachel—but he kind of likes it. "You're wearing way too many clothes, Mr. Hudson."

His mouth is on hers in a searing kiss as he fingers weave their way into her silky hair. She is tugging at his belt and pants finally getting them undone and pulling them down to reveal his raging hard-on. She strokes him, once, twice, and then, "Stand up, Ms. Berry." She looks at him like she's both questioning his sanity and insanely curious.

"Fi—" but her question is cut off as he takes control again by standing up with her and placing a gentle finger under her chin so that she is looking straight into his eyes. She had told him once that it was his eyes that had been the final factor in her sleeping with him that first time. That she always felt safe when she is looking into his eyes.

"Trust me, Rach," he says briefly breaking whatever charade they have going on. Her mute nod and small kiss are all he needs to carry on. He spins her around so that her back is to his him erection pressing a few inches above her ass and his hands wrapping around her to gently tease her nipples. A long finger glides down her body until it reaches her folds where he can feel the wet heat permeating.

"Tease," The words comes off as joking and desperate from her lips, and he grins lowering his mouth to kiss the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, his finger just barely slipping past her folds and grazing her clit. At her insistent whimpers he pushes his fingers farther finally pressing against her wet entrance and slipping inside easily.

"You are so fucking wet," She is squirming in his arms trying to rub her backside against his erection, and it's working because he knows he has to go through with his plan soon if he's going to avoid coming on her back instead of inside of her.

"Always," she murmurs for his benefit before she growls at his disgruntled that he's taken his fingers away from her aching core.

"Lean over the desk." Her eyes are wide and a little frightened as she stares at him over her shoulder until she bobs her head and maneuvers around him bending her body across his wooden desk.

:.:.:.:

When he says that he thinks he loves her, Rachel is a little speechless because it is the exact thing she had been thinking when she walked in to his classroom. So she nods and agrees and kisses him because they've both known for a while, and saying it doesn't change much. Like it doesn't change the fact that she thinks he's wearing too many clothes. Or that his hands feel fantastic on her boobs. Or that he makes her lose track of time and her own name when he touches her like this, his mouth hard against hers as his hands muss-up her hair. Her own are busy getting rid of his pants shucking them down his legs a little and grabbing onto his erection teasing it with her hand a few times before he stops her.

When he calls her 'Ms. Berry' she's fairly certain that he's still in teacher mentality, that this has turned into something of a role-play, but she tries to speak his first name anyway only to be cut off when he stands and makes her look him in the eyes. He tells her to trust him, and she is trying to be more spontaneous anyway so she nods quietly waiting for whatever comes next. And what comes next is really hot because he spins her around so that she is pressed into his chest, his fingers trailing over her body building a slow fire within her.

The moment his finger finally touches her clit she nearly screams, but instead manages to call him a tease hoping that her tone is stronger than it sounds to her. He chuckles against the spot he's been working on her neck before slipping his fingers inside of her. There's something about what he does to her that tends to make her forget her own name. Literally, once second she is Rachel Berry and the next all she can think about is exactly what it happening to her body.

She grinds back against his as his fingers work magic within her until she feels him pull away and she growls in frustration because she was so fucking close—and she isn't a girl who uses the word 'fuck' very often. Telling her to bend over the desk is a stretch even for him so she stares at him a bit before complying.

The wood is cold against her already pebbled nipples and she can feel them tightening more. The contrast between the cold wood on her breasts and his warm hands on her hips is almost too much for her to take, but it is nothing compared to the feel of him finally slamming into her. There is a brief pause as he gathers himself and she lets out a silent, strangled scream. As uncomfortable as the idea of him fucking her while she is bent over his desk makes her, in practice it is amazing, lending a new angle and depth than she is used to. His hands stay on her hips as he pumps into her somehow getting deeper and deeper with each thrust until her moans and breathy screams can't stay locked in her throat, and she nearly shouts his name into the empty classroom.

His hands leave her hips as he leans over her body still pumping in and out of her making her lose control as he rubs her shoulders, murmuring, "Shhh, shhhh, baby. You can't scream in the school." And she does her best to bite her tongue because somehow his hand has found its way to her clit, and she's tumbling over the edge of oblivion her eyes shut tightly and her mouth parted in what she hopes is a silent scream. She can feel his cock swell inside of her before he follows over the edge his hot cum spilling somewhere deep within her. This isn't the first time they haven't used condoms, but it's the first time she can remember being insanely turned-on by the way it feels when he gushes inside of her. He pulls out then, spinning her around to kiss her.

They are both sweaty and sticky, her thighs are covered with the mixture of their arousal dripping out of her core, and he leans his head against hers looking into her eyes. "I love you, Rachel."

And they are anything but perfect right now, but she leans forward and kisses him slowly—putting everything she feels for him into that kiss. "I love you too, Finn."

**AN: **And that is the end of me writing teacher!Finn/student!Rachel :). Hope you had a fun ride and please review :D.


End file.
